


Useless

by hittingdeck



Category: Lorien Legacies
Genre: Feels, I'm kinda sorry, It gets cute though, M/M, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hittingdeck/pseuds/hittingdeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sam end up getting in a fight and Sam takes the worst of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I was all like "I wanna write John/Sam" cause that's always been my OTP, and I was looking at prompts and stuff and couldn't find anything, but then the demon on my shoulder was like "What if we just make them have a fight?" and the angel has already done a lot today so he was too tired to listen. So, read on for a fight that I wrote too late at night when I was both physically and emotionally drained.  
> ~Four

"John I can fight, too!" 

"I don't want you getting hurt!" 

"I'm not some flimsy Lois Lane! I can take it!"

"I don't want you to have to!"

 

That's how it started, over half an hour ago. Wait... Fourty-three minutes and thirty...three...four...five seconds ago. 

 

John had mentioned a mission, just to check out a small possible Mog hide out in Texas, but when Sam said he wanted to go,  _this_ happened.

 

Nine and I had been listening to the fight for the whole time, sitting invisible halfway up the walls of his apartment. 

 

Over the time, the fight had gone everywhere from yelling and screaming to making out so intimately that we were about to leave.

 

"I DAMN WELL KNOW HOW TO FIGHT WHY THE HELL CAN'T I COME?" Sam yelled, his usually fair skin a shade of pink, like a blush after a first kiss. "BECAUSE I CAN'T LIVE WITH YOU GETTING HURT, OR WORSE!" John yelled back, from the other side of the room, tan skin more red, showing his frustration off.

 

"WHY ARE YOU JUST ASSUMING I'LL GET HURT?" "BECAUSE YOU'RE HUMAN!" Both sides quieted aftee that remark, and an eerie silence grew in the penthouse. Sam's voice rang out, quiet and with a tear; "So because I'm human I'm useless now?" Before John could respond, he turned sharply on the back heel of his Chuck Taylors and walked out of the room, light weight causing next to no sound. 

 

I looked to John, who seemed lost in thought. His eyes were shut and a small amount of tears were prominent by his water line. His red skin slowly turned back to a tan peach, and his heavy breathing from yelling quieted down. 

 

A small whisper came from his mouth: "Oh what the hell have I done?" He quickly ran the way his boyfriend had left a couple minutes ago, long strides and heavily legs making a loud sound as he looked for Sam. 

 

I slid down the wall and pulled my hand out of Nine's, so i was back to normal physics. I ran down the hall after him, making sure to make no noise as I followed. 

 

A draft made my eyes wander upward, by the stairs to the roof. I quietly climbed them, then slipped outside, watching as John stepped close to a crying Sam. 

 

He brushed his hand against the teen's back, making him look up. John sat next to him, feet almost dangling over the edge of the building.

 

I wanted to stay a safe distance out of earshot, so I decided to watch the scene unfold. 

 

John's head shook softly as he spoke, then he turned his head slightly so he could get a better look at his "One". The soft sobs of the other boy seemed to have calmed down as his chest didn't have like it had before. Sam leaned into the other, obviously saying something important, as he was shivering softly and John had his eyes only trained on his boyfriend. He nodded his head politely with the story, cracking a grin once or twice.

 

John looked at Sam, running his eyes over his figure, like he was the only thing ever. They're what makes me believe in Henri's stories about only one true love, because when John leaned in, Sam grabbed his face and kissed him, like all that had happened today didn't matter and it was only them, nothing could drag them down. 

 

I glanced one more time at the embracing boys, and slipped back into the penthouse. 

 

_I want that._


End file.
